Five Nights of the Unknown
by Darklynnyarn
Summary: When a friend of Becky Smith sees an ad for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in the newspaper that might be the right fit for her, she goes and checks it out-but little does she know that there's more secrets than she could have imagined, and meets someone who she'd never expect to get along with. /Rated M for language & any upcoming events\
1. Chapter 1 - How it Began

_"Look at this newspaper. Did you happen to see the ad?"_  
><em>It was any other November evening, and two people-Becky and Jones-were sitting in a house. It was ice cold out and the snow had begun falling harshly, so Becky hadn't been able to drive home from his house.<em>  
><em>She leaned over to where he was sitting, keeping her hands on the tea-filled glass, the warmth feeling relieving to her palms in the cold. <em>  
><em>"Huh? I didn't even know you got the newspaper up til now. I always see that ad in mine, they aren't having much luck." She said with a shrug.<em>  
><em>"Yeah but check it! A hundred and twenty dollars a week to watch a child's pizza place at night for six hours? This is easy as pie! You should take the offer."<em>  
><em>"I don't know, I mean, look at that thing. It's kinda creepy just looking at it." She scrunched her freckled face in distaste when she saw that strange looking bear. Its mouth rowed with those fake teeth, that black bowtie looking disshoveled and crooked...<em>  
><em>"I don't think I'd like working there."<em>  
><em>"Yeah, they might be creepy but come on Becky. You think it's gonna come to life or something and eat you?" Jones laughed. She giggled a little. "No, no-that's just silly, now. I mean, I just don't have a good feeling about that place."<em>  
><em>"I'll walk you there. Does someone need her mommy?" "Damn it... do you ever take a hint? I'd rather not go to some freakshow hellhole." "You're a night owl anyway. What harm could it do, huh?"<em>

~*~

It had been the following day after Jones had convinced her to check the place out. They had driven to the given address on the ad and pulled into the lot. Becky grabbed and pulled forward her shoulder-lengthed red hair nervously. She wanted to back out now while she still could. The place already was giving her the creeps.  
>The lean girl adjusted her black coat, glancing at Jones. His brown hair was just sticking out from his hat, and his scarf covered up nearly half his face, leaving just his medium-sized nose and brown eyes appeared.<br>She stared at the sign. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza," she said out loud. It was in big letters, similar to Chuck E Cheese. The sign was worn, and the majority of the lights were blown. In the dark it'd spell "reddy Fa b ar s izza", but she felt like she was examining it too thoroughly. It was a thirty year old child's party place, after all. It was to be expected. "Well? Shall we go?" Jones prompted. Becky just sighed and began to walk forward.  
>Up closer in inspection, most of the outer walls were chipped off, leaving stone wall behind. She opened the door and was shocked by almost everything. The almost-dead air reeked like dirty socks and rotting pizza, and the carpets were horrifying to look at. They had countless stains scarred into them from children and adults alike. This place was a dump!<br>"Holy fucking hell," she whispered. Jones was looking unsure at this point as they examined it more.  
>There was a counter, and a room with at least thirty-some chairs filling it, along with tables. Children's shrill screeches filled her ears. Kids ran past her, slices of stale-looking pizzas in their hands. One had one dripping down the side of his head.<br>A man was already leaving. "Ah, Mike, come on bud! You're not givin' up on me now, are you?" Becky watched as a quite pissed off looking man walked out, slamming the front door behind him. Becky turned back to the other man, eyes wide.  
>He was fat, and had a mustache. His head was mostly balded and he had grey hair. He was wearing overalls, which was unusual for a man at this age. "Are you-" "Freddy Fazbear? That's me." He smiled, more wrinkles appearing on his worn face.<br>"I'm here to try out the night shift job?"  
>"Ah, you are? It's been a while since we've had a female guard. What's your name?"<br>"Becky Smith, and this is my friend Jones." She introduced quickly. "Now, since you saw the ad in the paper, you know what you'll be getting paid. Let me show you around, Becky."  
>Freddy turned around to show her the way around.<br>He led them to another room that was filled with excitement. There was a huge stage and a bunch of enthralled children staring up at it.  
>"These are the stars of this place. Freddy is the bear, Chica is the chicken and Bonnie is the rabbit." Fazbear said. They were singing a jingle, and moving back and forth and playing their instruments. They didn't look very fluffy at all. "They stay on the stage at all times." He began to walk off, so they followed.<br>He led them to a new room, filled with animatronic parts. "These are what we use to replace parts when our current bodies break down. It's a bit tough to pull off when you're my age," the man laughed.  
>"I'm into all of this robotic stuff, I took a course back in the day. I'd be more than glad to help out if you need to replace or fix old parts on them." Becky offered. "Well, aren't you a keeper? I'm glad you stopped by. Thank you. It gets hard around here to handle by myself."<br>Becky looked around the room, spotting something odd in the corner of the room. There looked to be some scrapped furry parts. They were a pale-red color, and seemed to be coated in more than one layer of dust. "Mr. Fazbear, is there a red animatronic?" She asked. He seemed alarmed. "Ah? No, that's nothing. Don't worry. So, do you want this job, or not?" She was still curious about that lump of parts, but she answered anyway. "Sure," she smiled.  
>He stared at her for a moment. "Mind if I make a coat out of you?" he rumbled with a laugh. "W-what?" Becky stammered, not sure wether or not to be taken aback or frightened by what he'd said.<br>"Oh, I'm just pulling your leg. I had a friend once who had red hair like you. You look a bit like a fox is all I meant."  
>She laughed nervously. "Oh, I'm relieved. Haha." <p>


	2. Chapter 2 - Fear in the Dark

Becky drove up to the building, seeing Mr. Fazbear waiting outside. "Good luck, Becky. See you tomorrow." There was something eerie about the way he wished her good luck, and she became a little bit nervous.  
>She opened the door and closed it behind her and headed down to the room Mr. Fazbear said she'd be keeping watch in. It was 11:59 when she settled into the seat. The room was odd, as the walls on each side had no... well, walls. They were doors. The clock struck 12:00, and the phone rang, making her nearly jump out of her skin.<p>

"Hello? Ah, hello!  
>I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you: there's nothing to worry about, you'll be fine! So let's just focus on getting you through your first night, okay?"<p>

Becky suddenly felt uncomfortable. The recording played a disclaimer which mentioned 'damage to property or person' and 'deaths occuring'. That only made her frightened.  
>"There's nothing to worry about. The characters do tend to walk around at night sometimes. Do I blame them? No! If I had to sing the same stupid songs for twenty years and <em>I<em> never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable, too. They used to be able to walk around during the daytime as well, but then there was, 'The Bite of '87'."  
>Becky felt her heart pounding more. "Yeah. It's amazing how the human body can survive without the frontal lobe." The recording went on about more terrifying things, like her body being pressed into suits and stuff.<p>

"Your eyes and teeth will probably pop out of the front of the mask."  
>What the fuck was that supposed to mean?<br>"Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control. See you on the flip side." And then the recording finished.  
>She suddenly felt her palms get a little hot with nervousness. Six hours with these robots?<br>And what in the _hell_ was The Bite of '87? When she got home-_if_, she got home-she'd be researching a bit more about this place. She'd just check the tablet every now and then and things would go fine... right?  
>Her power was at 86 percent, with it already being 1:40. The time seemed to pass by faster when she didn't care.<p>

It was then 2:21, and still no action. The stage was completely full of the animated robots.  
>She took the time to look more carefully at the different rooms. The hallways were filled with posters, old and new, and also a bunch of drawings from the children. Her interests perked when she clicked on the camera named "Pirate's Cove".<br>There was a big, purple curtain with an "Out of Order" sign in front of it. What could possibly be there that was out of order? Why hadn't Fazbear showed her?  
>She shook the thoughts out of her head, and sighed.<br>The time was 4:49 now, and still, no one had moved. Maybe they didn't actually move a lot. Perhaps the call was just a prank.

She looked back at the stage, her heart leaping up into her throat. She saw that Chica was missing from the group of animals. Her blood pounding in her ears, she switched to the cameras. In the dining hall stood Chica. Her beak was opened wide, revealing a long row of metal teeth. Her eyes were widened, staring right into the camera. It was probably the most terrifying thing she'd ever lay her eyes on. Her bib read 'Let's eat', which seemed to make her all the more intimidating.  
>She gulped, looking back at the stage. Thankfully, Bonnie and Freddy hadn't decided to move.<br>Her battery was at 21 percent, and the clock had just hit 5:00.

When she looked at the dining hall, Chica had gone. She frantically swiped through the different rooms, but was alarmed to hear something coming from the kitchen. There was a bunch of clanging, and also a bit of humming. It sounded squeakity and scratchy. She hadn't heard anything like it before, but she knew it had to be Chica in the kitchen.

She checked back on the stage-thankfully, both of the pair were still there. She couldn't hear anything coming out of the kitchen again. Becky panicked a bit when she couldn't spot Chica again, and gasped, nearly dropping the tablet. She was practically right at Becky's right door! She was just down the hall, her beak parted intimidatingly, revealing her teeth like she was before.

From the hallway, she could hear a jingle, similar to the ones they were playing earlier on the stage. Her heart was pounding when she pressed the button that said 'light'.  
>Her eyes widened and she could feel herself shaking as the lights flickered, and she could see the shape of the robot in the hall.<p>

Becky gasped, looking at the clock. 5:55 already. Thank goodness. She just needed to last for about five more minutes. The robot was getting closer, and she wasn't sure what to do. Before it could reach it, she closed the door, waiting with baited breath. Her power was nearly out, and she was at 2 percent. Just about a minute remaining...

She peeked back on the tablet at the cameras. When she looked at all the cams, she was relieved to see there was no movement from Freddy and Bonnie still.  
>Her heart sank into her stomach slowly, and it got faster and faster when she spotted the curtain at Pirate's Cove. Her eyes widened in horror, as well as confusion. She could barely see whatever was there, but she saw an eye peeking out. Suddenly, the clock began to chime and she felt herself grow less tense. The power went out just as the clock chimed again, and the doors were lifted.<p>

She had tons to think about, and tons to research when she got home.  
>What was wrong with this place? What was lying behind the curtain? What was Mr. Fazbear trying to hide?<p>

Becky returned home that day and slept for a couple of hours before starting her research.  
>Sipping on her warm coffee, she browsed the internet. She placed down her mug, then typed in the first thing she remembered from the recording. 'Deaths at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'.<br>Her fingers bounced off the keys rapidly as she typed. Her hand pressed enter, and she saw a ton of things come up.

"Missing persons at Freddy Fazbear's" was the first thing that caught her attention. She clicked on it, reading the article.  
><em>There have been quite a few missing people reports at Freddy Fazbear's people. The children's partyhouse is renowned for quite a number of accidents-and even, as some rumors say, death. The police have investigated multiple times, but could find no traces or clues as to where these missing people have gone. Shelby Gwaas was one of the few to make it out without going missing. She was reported saying, "They come alive, they come alive! You gotta believe me. They tried to kill me!" She has been taken into therapy, and will hopefully make a full mental recovery.<em>

Becky sat back in shock. That girl wasn't crazy... she was serious! She scrolled down to find even more articles.

_Mr. Fazbear says he won't be closing Freddy's even though there have been multiple complaints. The place is severely unpolished and should just be demolished with a wrecking ball. "I don't know how the kids even enjoy that," a mother with her daughter told one of our staff. "If I were a kid, I'd be a little bit freaked out, if I'm frank."_

She shook her head, then she felt her interests perked. _"Then the Bite of '87 happened."_  
>She typed it in, then clicked the first article. It was twenty-seven years old when it was written, but copied off of a newspaper five years ago and posted online, as it was said.<p>

_A grave accident happened Tuesday morning at the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza franchise. What was once a deluxe and fun place for little children to host parties at, it is now a crime scene for a near murder. A young boy was playing in the area of the building named 'Pirates Cove', when it took place._  
><em>Mr. Fazbear has been denying that the animated robot did it himself, and that if it did, it probabl would have been because the boy was antagonizing it. He has put Pirate's Cove out of order and it'll no longer be in use, as the robot that used to dance there bit into the child's head and tore out his frontal lobe. He's in critical condition in the hospital.<em>

Becky sat back, her heart pounding. She wasn't sure what was worse-the many deaths, or the child being damaged for life, but she knew she had to go back and tell Mr. Fazbear she couldn't work another night. She'd taken off eight years of her life by stressing out the entire night alone, at least. 

~*~

Becky had walked into the building, greeted by the stale air and smells once more. She scrunched her nose in disgust, as her room had smelled far better than the rest of the building. Mr. Fazbear was nowhere to be seen, and she wasn't going to idly wait for him. Her head turned and she went to go and check out Pirate's Cove. She felt scared going alone, but she had to uncover at least one mystery of this place!  
>She adjusted her coat before walking to the back area where it was found. She was met with the purple curtain. It looked dusty as anything.<br>Her hand reached forward, gently pulling the curtain open. She gasped.

The robot was as tall as her and was absolutely menacing. One hand was a hook, and one eye was covered by an eyepatch. Its mouth was closed, and unlike the other animated bots, he did not have painted-in pupils, but pupils that would light up-or perhaps they were just faded out.  
>He had multiple tears in different areas of his fur. Unlike the other robots, this one had actually decent fur on it, even if it was so old.<br>It didn't move at all, even though last night it was peeking out of the curtain at her camera.  
>His lower half was even more interesting, as it seemed half of the fur on his legs had been worn away and only left metal rods.<p>

"You really need to get fixed up here..." she said. How cruel Mr. Fazbear was, knowing that they came to life and yet he didn't want to help them? Or, well.. maybe they didn't _let_ him.  
>"Hold on! I know-I'll be right back!" She told it, turning and running off. She ran to the room with all the different parts.<br>Becky's eyes spotted the pile of parts that resembled the red robot.  
>She picked up a couple of them, grunting at their weight and then went over to find a toolbox or anything. She spotted one and grabbed it, then headed back to the cove.<p>

She dropped them down and was happy to see that there were the parts she needed. She first grabbed one of the tools, proceeding to take off the old, torn leg cover.  
>It was off in almost no time, and she placed the new one in place and reconnected it. Since he was an older robot, she was thankful it worked a bit differently than the others, since he'd come apart more like this and the others just... she didn't want to think about it.<br>They'd be more difficult to ever fix up, though.

She examined some of the tightened up wires on the other. Since the robots come to life, could they feel any pain? She wasn't a robot, but she figured these wires were so extended out that they'd probably be an irritance. As quick as it went, she replaced the second leg. There wasn't any more parts like these, none that she could find, anyway.

"I'm not really sure if you can hear me, but I don't want to be enemies. With any of you. I want to help you guys, or try to figure out what's going on." Becky said.  
>"I would like answers, or at least something. I don't know if you're able to speak either, since after all, you're most likely programmed with certain songs and phrases, but... just know that I just want to find out some things about this place."<p>

She looked up at the robot's face, which was still frozen in place, and she sighed. "I'm losing my mind." She stood up, looking at the rest of him. "Well, not too shabby now, huh?" She patted her hands onto her pants and turned around, jumping back in shock. "M-Mr. Fazbear!" She stammered. "What were you doing back here?" He demanded angrily. "I-I'm sorry, I was just-I-" "It's fine. Just don't go back here again, Ms. Smith. Otherwise we'll have issues."

Mr. Fazbear turned around and began to walk away. He hadn't even realized she'd replaced his legs. He certainly is an unaware man, Becky thought to herself. "Ah, but Mr. Fazbear?" "Hm?" "What's his name?"  
>His gaze darkened. "Foxy." He turned and walked away again. She turned, looking at the unmoving robot. "See you later. Foxy." <p>


	3. Chapter 3 - Let's Eat

Becky was prepared this time-she HAD to be. She couldn't let some stupid animatronics kill her, after all.  
>Becky drove up, and like the previous night, Mr. Fazbear was there waiting outside. She walked up to him, her breath leaving a billow of smoke behind in the cold.<p>

"So, are you ready?" Mr. Fazbear questioned.  
>"I'm ready." Becky nodded.<br>"Good. I'll see you in the morning, hopefully." Mr. Fazbear turned to head to his vechicle. She felt a chill run through her. _Hopefully._ It echoed in her mind as she opened the front doors and got into her position.

"_Hey, if you're listening to this... well, congrats! You made it to night two! Now, I have to warn you-this is where things get real. I want to remind you of the important usage of your doorlights. Your cameras have blind spots, and the lights will help a ton, trust me. Well, that's about it. I'm sure you've got it handled. Oh-and one last thing. Keep an eye out for the robot at Pirate's Cove. He's unique, he doesn't seem to like to be looked at very much. So the more you keep the camera off him, the more he'll come out."_

The recording finished, and Becky just sighed. So she had to watch him?  
>She looked at the tablet, tracing her fingers across it. Pirate's Cove's curtain was closed. She frowned. <em>Does he still want to kill me?<em> She wondered. Her gaze drifted to the stage cam, and she felt her heart leap into her throat when she saw that Chica was gone again. What did she want with her?

She could hear the music fastly approaching, and gasped in shock when she couldn't find Chica in any of the cameras. She clicked on the doorlight and, with a squeal, jumped away in surprise. Chica was there! Just standing there in the doorway! Her eyes seemed dark and her posture was threatening.

"C-Chica..." Becky stammered.  
>"It doesn't have to be like this, you know."<br>"Doesn't have to be like this? I _want_ it to be like this." Her voice was raspy, and lined with static. It was scratchy, and she couldn't believe that she was speaking to her.  
>"Y-you can actually talk?" Becky gasped.<br>"You think I'm dumb or something? Of course I can! We _all_ can." Chica laughed, squawking.  
>"Can't we just, you know... settle a deal?" Becky asked.<br>Chica just shrugged, "Sorry, the boss has orders. Freddy makes Bonnie and I do the dirty work. Not our fault."  
>"What the fuck are you talking about? Why would you take orders from that... that-" Becky just shook her head. She supposed it make sense, but...<p>

"Now, come here, and let's eat!" Chica lunged forward. Becky jumped from the way, squealing. She turned, running out of the left door.  
><em>Fuck me! Is Freddy or Bonnie coming? Shit! I forgot to check on Foxy!<em>  
>Becky ran down the hall, hearing the robotic clicks of Chica's feet stumbling behind her. She turned the hall, recognizing it in the dark. She knew Pirate Cove was somewhere around here.<p>

Blindly she turned again, trying to lose the chicken's chase. The familiar purple curtain was there of Pirate's Cove. She turned to see if Chica was still on her-well, she could hear her-when suddenly she tripped and fell while running past the purple curtain. She was too in shock to move when she felt her feet being pulled back by something icy and she was disappearing behind the curtain. It flopped over her head and swung a little bit.

Behind the curtain it was almost pitch black, unlike in the daytime. She knew who was here with her. She didn't want to move, or breathe. As the seconds ticked by she felt like she knew she eventually would be murdered. Slowly she got to her feet, and turned around. She felt her heart drop into her stomach.

"F-Foxy," was all she could force out. He was terrifying in the dark, and even though she'd visited him earlier in the day, she wasn't sure about what he'd have to think about his adjustments she'd given him. She turned, but stopped when something cold touched her hard and she found herself being reeled backwards. Glancing to her left, she saw a silvery object resting on her shoulder.

It was Foxy's hook, she realized in terror. The end of it was oddly sharp, even though it shouldn't have been like that around any children. She wanted to scream, but couldn't, so she closed her eyes and waited for any kind of punishment to come. Either way she'd die, she supposed, if it was by Foxy or Chica, it wouldn't matter-she'd still be dead.

"Shh," she suddenly heard from behind her, "shut yer trap'n get down." She obeyed immediately, crouching down slowly. From behind her was a seat, which she decided was where she had to hide under. She supposed he usually sat on it, anyway.

The curtains suddenly blew open, and she could see Chica's feet from where she lay in hiding.  
>"Did you see the girl pass by?" Chica asked.<br>"I'm pretty sure it'd be in tha security room?" Foxy replied. Well, she'd give it to whoever programmed him-he sure did sound like a pirate. His voice sounded somewhat deep, just like any other pirate. Though, it was lined with some faint static. At the robot's age she would've thought it'd be far worse.

"Don't get stupid with me, Foxy." Chica grumbled.  
>"Do you not remember the last time ya decided to go callin' me stupid?" Foxy threatened, making Becky flatten herself more in fear.<br>"Why, are you going to bite out a piece of my head? Bet it'd taste pretty good!" Chica's words made not only Foxy but Becky tense.  
>"Quit ya blubberin'. I don't know where your matey is. Now would you mind gettin' out?"<br>"Stupid grump," Chica muttered before walking out.

Becky held back the urge to yell at her. _Stupid grump?! I'd be grumpy as shit if I were sitting here all these years, too!_  
>"Com'n out," she didn't take the invite lightly as she crawled out from the dusty crevius underneath the seat.<p>

She brushed herself off, then looked at him. His eyes were lit up, like she'd assumed.  
>"T-thanks, for that," she said gratefully, "I don't really know what I'd do to get away."<br>"They don't usually get away," he commented.  
>She couldn't believe she was talking to an animated robot that was meant to entertain children, but she just accepted it for what it was.<br>"Oh, and how are the new legs?" She asked as if they'd known each other for endless years.  
>"They work like a charm! Shiver me timbers, I don't think I've ever felt this great in me joints." He said, the topic change being a good choice. "I'd thank ya a million times if I could, but I'll start with one. Thank-thank-thank ya, lass." He said. She noticed the glitching that came out of his voice box.<p>

"You wouldn't mind if I, you know... took a look perhaps at your voice box? I mean-" "You'd even fix that?" He was surprised. She nodded.  
>"I'd fix it for you in a jiffy depending on the problem. Maybe later today when Mr. Fazbear is back in here."<br>She said, sitting down. He was staring down at her, making her a bit uncomfortable.  
>"U-uh, don't you want to, you know..." She patted the seat awkwardly. There was no where to really go, was there?<br>He wound up sitting beside her. The tension in the air seemed to fade. Why hadn't the robot tried to kill her? Was it really because she did change his legs? _Either way, it's reassuring to think that I'm beside a near-murderer and he hasn't tried to lash out._

"What do you usually do all these nights?" Becky asked, not wanting it to get too awkward.  
>"Well, before I was put outta order, there was lots 'ta do. There used 'ta be the ship, 'n the children. It all-all-all stopped, though." He said.<br>"I read about it." She said. There was a silence. It lasted a while, until she could hear creakity footsteps again.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Chill Inside

Becky was frozen in place, her eyes staring at the dim light escaping from under the curtain.  
>She felt the blood rushing in her ears, seeming to deafen all her other senses. Her handes trembled in fear as she held them against her.<br>_Why did I come back here? I'm going to die!_ Becky covered her mouth as she nearly hicced. The tears streaming down her face were unexpected.

A shadow flashed in the faded light, making her almost gasp. She shut her eyes tightly, awaiting expectantly for the curtain to be torn open by one of the bots, leading to her death. She could hear the clunking of metal nearby, approaching. The steps were uneven, as she could tell by the delay between them.

_So, who the fuck is it going to be? Fucking Chica? Bonnie? Maybe it's that asshole Freddy._ She thought to herself angeredly.  
>Her head turned and her jaw unhinged, preparing to ask Foxy a question, when she noticed his eyes lights were turned off, and he was sitting in a stilled position.<br>"What the fuck?" She whispered to herself. Why wasn't he moving?

Suddenly, so unexpectedly, the curtains blew open. Light blasted through the room, nearly blinding her as she screamed in surprise. When her eyes adjusted, she blinked, and was shocked to see it wasn't a robot, but a person standing there.

"Ha! I bet I scared you pretty good just then, didn't I?" The man said. She stared down at his feet. Her eyes widened when she saw two pizza trays tied onto his feet with some kind of duct tape. She whipped her head up in anger, leaping to her feet.

"Are you fucking nuts? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She yelled. He looked taken aback slightly at her rage.  
>"Hey man, I was just-"<br>"Shut the fuck up! Who the fuck are you? How did you even get in here?" She shoved him backwards forcefully. The pizza trays on his feet did not do good for him as he tried to catch his feet, but instead fell backwards.

"Chill out!"  
>"Chill out? Tell me you're joking... you must be, right? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Becky demanded, glaring down at him, placing her hands on her hips. He seemed misshoveled after the sudden fall. His hair was brown and it was short, except for the bangs covering half of his forehead. He was wearing a black jacket, a white t-shirt underneath, and jeans.<p>

"It was just a joke, y'know-"  
>"This isn't a joke! I thought I was going to die!"<br>"What, did you think the robots were gonna come alive or somethin'?" He asked.  
>She felt her anger vanquish almost instantly.<br>"W-wha?"  
>"Are you hallucinatin'?"<br>"Mother fucker, I-I can't believe some kid like you has the nerve to fucking make me look like a mental case!" She growled.  
>"Kid? Hey, I'm way older than you!"<p>

Becky felt the frustration building up inside her again.  
>"How did you even get in here? Why are you here?" She questioned him. "Mr. Fazbear isn't going to be happy when-"<br>"Mr. Fazbear? Oh, are you the night guard that my dad was talkin' about?"

Becky felt herself confused.  
>"Didn't you know I was going to be here? A-ah, I'm so disoriented. I don't even understand how you knew I'd be here if you don't even know who I am," she sighed, rubbing her forehead.<br>"W-when did it turn daylight?" She asked.  
>"A while ago, about a half hour, maybe. I came in here 'cause it's my job to bang around. Usually scares off any people who are in here trying to steal, my dad said." He said.<p>

"What in the fucking hell? Who would rob this place? These animatronics have this shit covered, I doubt anyone is going to come in here and steal some pizza platters or some shit."  
>"Just my dad being weird, I guess. Could you help me up?"<br>"Go fuck yourself." Becky said disdainfully.  
>"Long story short, I thought you were a robber, cause the security guards usually are in the security room so they won't hear me... and then yeah. You made some noise. I guess you hadn't seen me yesterday. The name's Alamar. How about yourself?"<p>

Becky's heart was still pounding in her chest, but she supposed his story made sense, so she had to pardon it for now.  
>"Becky Smith." She grumbled.<br>He was untying his weird 'noise makers' and standing back up. He reached out with a hand, and held a smile on his face. Not wanting to return it, she cautiously shook it once before tearing it away and placing it behind her back.

"Hasn't Mr. Fazbear told you about the bots coming to life?" Becky asked him.  
>"I don't believe that stuff. He's always told me it was just a lie to scare away the lazy security guards." Alamar shrugged.<br>"You mean, you didn't... you never..." Her head shook. How has he never seen them walking around? "I can't beli-"  
>"Why were you there with that broken down one?" He didn't give her a chance to finish her sentence.<br>"It's useless junk now."  
>She stared at him in shock.<br>"He is not!"  
>"You're fucking insane like all of the others, aren't you?" Alamar sighed, rolling his eyes.<p>

"You're the insane one! They do come to life. Chica nearly fucking KILLED me!" She felt chills run down her spine at the thought of Chica coming after her.  
>"I don't know how it turned day so fast. I-I swear, I felt like I was only hiding for an hour or so..." She shook off the sentence.<p>

"Ever wonder why Pirate's Cove closed?" He asked her.  
>"I don't have to wonder, I already know. The bite of 1987. Foxy bit a child's head, tearing out the frontal lobe with it. Are you too braindead, or do you know what all this fancy talk is?" She struck him with a cold look.<p>

"That's just a lie about the restaurant." He said.  
>"Okay, I'm done speaking with you. It was nice meeting with you, Alamar, but I'm not going to talk to a braindead idiot like you, especially after scaring me half to death." She turned and walked away. He didn't persue her, thankfully.<p>

She made her way to the dining area, where the robots were standing on the stage off to the other side of the room on the stage. They all stood there, staring off at the dining hall. She felt frightened to approach them, but did so anyway. They didn't seem to move at all during the morning and day.

She stared up at them, wondering what their reasoning was to kill any security guard who lay a foot down in the pizzeria at night.  
>Becky found that, although from far away they looked much fuzzier, they barely had any signs of fur. It was trashy material and seemed pretty thin and short. Even though these three were newer models, they also had some tears in their costumes, revealing the metal skeleton beneath. They would be far more terrifying without their clunky suits on.<p>

"Hey, you aren't allowed up there." Becky rolled her eyes at the sound of Alamar's voice. She turned around and narrowed her eyes at him.  
>"Really, now? I'm not allowed up here?"<br>"No, you aren't. You could damage them."  
>"You stupid bitch, I can go wherever I want. I risk my life every night watching them, right or wrong? You know why your dad makes you walk around for 'intruders'? It's to scare the bots back into their position, isn't it? There's about no windows in here, so how else would they know?" Becky snapped her accuasation at him.<p>

"I told you the bots don't come to life. They're stupid junk. Don't know why my dad even bothers with this place anymore." he shrugged.  
>She couldn't stand this kid at all. Unfortunately Mr. Fazbear wouldn't be turning up until around seven, so she'd have to deal with him until then.<br>"Want some pizza or something? I mean, aren't you hungry?" the sudden offer surprised her.  
>"I doubt the pizza is actually good here." she said in a pessimistic tone.<p>

He walked into the next room, and she turned back to the bots. Her heart nearly leapt in her throat as she jumped backwards, landing on her rump on the edge of the stage with a thump. The bots had all been staring right at her, and Freddy had moved closer to her face.  
>"Fuck you," she spat angrily, climbing back up to her feet as her cell phone rang.<p>

When she reached in her pocket, she couldn't find it, and noticed the ring was farther away than usual. She found herself being led away from the stage and back to Pirate's Cove.  
>She pulled open the curtain, pinpointing the location.<br>_Must've dropped out of my pocket when I was hiding..._ Becky thought to herself.  
>She suppressed a laugh, seeing that the robot had already found her phone for her. It was sitting in Foxy's hand. She reached forward and grabbed it.<p>

"Thank you," she said, looking up again to be shocked. The room opened up and was much bigger than she had thought it did. Walking past the seat, she examined the next room behind it. It was extremely dark, and the phone ringing snapped her out of her curiousity.

"Uh, hello?"  
>"Oh, hey. I haven't talked to you a lot lately. How's that job going?" she recognized Jones' voice.<br>"Oh, it's alright, I guess..." she trailed off, searching the wall for a light switch.  
>"I expected you to be home by now, where are you?"<br>"Still at the pizzeria. I had to stay a little later than usual," she lied.  
>"For what? I don't understand."<br>"Some asshole-Fazbear's son-had come in early this morning. He needed some help with starting up the pizza."  
>"Is he paying you extra?"<p>

Her hand finally reached the switch, and a big light flicked on top. It really did look like a Pirate's Cove!  
>"Um, Becky?"<br>"I gotta go, I'll text you." she didn't bother to wait for a reply as she ended the call and stared around in wonder.  
>It was almost under the sea themed, and a big pirate ship sat offset the room. From the cieling hung strips of seaweed, gold and other sea-related items. The colors were faded, and it was super dusty in the room. The floor wasn't tile like the others-the ground in Pirate's Cove was made up of a giant map-rug. There were fake palm trees in the four corners of the room, and a few playsets mixed in towards the middle.<p>

"This really must've pulled a lot of kids in!" She gasped. Then she felt herself becoming sad. "And it all had to end because of the Bite." She shook her head and rubbed her temples.  
>Becky turned around, noticing Foxy had move and was staring at her.<p>

She didn't know exactly what to say, as last night she was just fearing her life from the animated bot, and was now feeling safe in its presence-and this one actually scarred a child for life. She could not imagine what it must've been like, the sight or horror of that day.  
>"So... this was yours. They probably loved you," she said with a sigh, taking in the room again. She flipped off the switch again and headed back past the curtain.<p>

"Ah! I remember something I wanted to do!"  
>She examined Foxy for a pull-open section in this suit so she could access the inside. It didn't take long when she spotted the tab and she tugged it open. She let it fall down with a grinding squeak.<br>She looked inside, feeling a little surprise at the condition. It wasn't horrible, but some of the metal skeleton was looking a bit dull and worn. Finally she located what should be the voice box.  
>Careful not to break anything, she was able to successfully find the box.<br>"Now, let's see what I can do," she said, preparing to start tweaking it when she heard the front door.

"Damn. I'll try again later," she shut the flap and then left the curtains, closing them.

It had been an eventful night, though she didn't feel very tired. If anything, she felt energized from the rush of fear, and was stuck on the thought of staying a third night. Though, could she?

Making her way towards the dining hall, she prepared to make her report to Mr. Fazbear.  
>"Morning, boss. Well, there wasn't much that happened last night, but I did nearly get-" she looked up, shocked to see the same man from the other day. He stared at her, equally as confused.<p>

She remembered Mr. Fazbear calling him 'Mike', and was definitely curious on what brought him back to the pizzeria-or what drove him away in the first place.  
>"Aren't you Mike?" Becky asked. The black-haired man nodded, and looked around with a sigh.<br>"You're the new night guard?"

"Yeah, I am. Can I help you? Mr. Fazbear isn't-"  
>"I'm here to help you. You have to leave tonight. Has it been four nights? Has it?" He stepped further into the room, looking at her with dread.<p>

"No... it's only been two." She was confused on why the man had returned at all if he was uncomfortable.  
>"You can't keep coming here. That paycheck won't be worth it at all," Mike warned her.<br>"What do you mean?" Becky inquired.  
>"I mean that you won't even be able to hold that paycheck with your hands if you're dead."<br>His words sent a chill down her spine. It seemed to hit her like a wave of shock.

"So... were you the previous night guard?"  
>"Yes. Sit down," Mike said, motioning towards one of the dining tables, "we have much to discuss."<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 - Close Calls

After Becky and Mike had become more properly introduced, she had found out that he'd lasted there five nights and was close to death on the last night. He was a bit older than she. Alamar had refused to welcome back the man who quit in the restaurant, but eventually he gave up the argument and settled on listening to their conversation as he sat, polishing a table idly.

"Those robots have no souls," the man was telling her, "so there is no way you can break through to them. They're colder than ice."  
>"You mean you were shown no compassion or anything?" Becky asked him. He shook his head.<br>"Had all four of them coming after me on the fifth night."  
>She felt her blood running cold.<br>"You mean... even Foxy?" She couldn't believe that. Was it just that Foxy did not like Mike? Maybe Mike was the biggest asshole in the world and she couldn't tell.

"Yes, even him. I'd thought he'd let up on me on the last night especially since I'd caught a break all the others, but I suppose not."  
>"He's the reason I'm alive right now, actually..." Becky admitted with a curious tone, glancing at the band on stage.<br>"I can't say for sure those guys are the ones behind it, but Chica did mention to me that Freddy was their 'boss' so to speak."  
>Mike fiddled with the salt shaker on the table. "Well, it's possible. What's it got to do with the fox?"<p>

"I'm saying that maybe they forced him. He helped you, didn't he? At all?"  
>"Hmph. I don't want to give those things any credit, but yes. He somewhat did."<br>"Then that's what I'm saying! It sounds perfectly logical!"

"You know what sounds _illogical_? Both of your guys' sanity." Becky slammed her fist into the table when she heard Alamar's irritating voice. "Would you shut the fuck up?" She hissed at him. He just shrugged and went back to polishing.

The front door opened again, and _finally_ it was Mr. Fazbear. He seemed annoyed by Mike's presence. "Who let you in?" he demanded.

Mike dug around in his pocket before revealing a shiny, silver key, which she assumed belonged to the place.  
>"I'll be needing that back," Mr. Fazbear said. Mike tossed it to him.<p>

"How was the night, Becky?"  
>"U-um, just the usual, sir." She said before he left, disappearing into the back room.<p>

"I'm telling you, this place is completely _fucked_. I've never been more terrified in my life of anything. I didn't think things like these existed." Mike whispered.

"Don't come back here tonight. It gets far worse from here on out."  
>"Can't I like... you know, get them on my side?"<br>"Oh, I tried that. Hah hah hah.. they don't listen."  
>"I can't just leave this place, Mike. I need to know more about this place. I want to know the truth."<br>"The truth, Becky is that this place is a pit of hell. Do you know what that means?"

Becky couldn't respond before Mike got up. He'd told her some tips on staying alive, if she were to come back which he did not recommend. "I've gotta go. Do whatever you decide is right, but don't say I didn't warn you." He took his leave at the door and Becky felt sort of empty inside. Someone else knew what she was dealing with.

~~~

"What are you doing?" Mr. Fazbear asked her when she'd shown up early to work.  
>"I'm just trying to make this place a bit friendlier. Maybe it'll bring in some more people." Becky shrugged. She thought perhaps the bots were effected by the downfall within the restaurant through the years, and maybe some business would help them get back into the swing of things. She was starting first by spraying up the carpets with some air spray. That rug had years of hell ground into it.<p>

That Alamar had left before she came, thankfully. She couldn't stand him.  
>When she got home, Jones had wanted to meet up to speak to her, but the exhaustion of the night had hit her and she'd passed out in her bed.<br>Becky couldn't imagine what any of the robots would want most, though Chica looked hungry. Maybe that would be a start to try to get them to leave her be.

She found herself in Mr. Fazbear's office a while later.  
>"Eh? You're still here?" He asked her. She nodded, "I just want to talk to you about something."<br>Without a response she sat down, thinking of what words to conjure up. She took in a breath and started,  
>"I want to turn this place around and make it a friendlier place for everyone who comes here in the future. I know some messed up things happened, like the Bite... but it deserves a chance to make a comeback. So what I mean to say is, we should reopen Pirate Cove. It's not fair that one incident -"<br>"You're crazy if you think I'll open up an attraction with a robot who nearly killed a child. Do you think I'm batty?" Fazbear demanded.  
>"I don't think you're batty, sir. I just want to help-" "It's a no, Miss Smith. Case closed."<p>

Well, at least she'd tried. Kind of.

Fazbear had told her no one else knew about the lively robots besides the night guards who had worked at the restaurants, not even the daytime staff was aware. She'd stayed as they were low on staff and a huge party had been going on that booked over half of the pizzeria. The bots acted so friendly in the day... how was it that they were murderers during the night?

She was overseeing the stage, making sure no one approached the bots unexpectedly.

"This is stupid," she heard a prepubescent voice saying, "I don't want to be here anymore."  
>"Can you stop Erin? We'll leave soon." She watched from off to the side of the stage where a mom and her daughter bickered. She might've been around eight years old.<br>"Just go explore and look at the robots, dear," the mother shooed her away, looking down at her phone.

Becky kept the child in her sight as she boredly approached the stage and stared up at the robots. The robots were hosting a conversation, taking a break from their usual song and dance. She turned away for a moment as a customer came to ask her a question. It only distracted her for a moment, but when she turned back the child was hopping up the stairs to the stage, one pizza slice in hand.

"H-hey! You can't go up there!" Becky called to her, but she ignored it. She felt her heart pound as she watched the scene play out. The bots still being in deep conversation, the child poked Chica's leg, expecting a response as she looked up, waiting.

"Well, Freddy, I'll say, the pizza here is quite exceptional! I'm sure glad that it's so cheap!" Chica was saying. The crowd held various noises, of squealing and crying, and of laughter, not paying much attention to the stage and more towards the playsets and a few of the games. It drowned out Becky's racing heartbeat.

"Yes. For only 6.99, you can take home a full pie for free! Ha ha ha!" Freddy said, his jaw moving up and down creepily.  
>The child grew impatient and, with a single motion, splat the pizza right onto Chica's leg. Becky felt her jaw drop in horror as Chica turned and looked down.<p>

Becky knew this was the time to react, she would probably kill that little girl!  
>She felt the adrenaline rush as she ran up the steps and onto the stage, nearly bowling the little girl over, just as Chica was hissing at her, "Why, you little-"<p>

Becky grasped the shoulders of the child, pulling her away quickly and leading her off the stage, breathing a sigh of relief. The child stared up at her with a frown. "She was talking to me!"

"Don't you know that doesn't belong to you? Why would you do that?" Becky had to hold herself back from exploding on the child, and smashing a brick over her head for the rancid behavior she displayed with the band.

"What are you doing with my child?" Becky's attention was caught by the mother, who just now was coming over to see what was happening.  
>"Your child was damaging the property. I removed her off the stage, which is usually forbidden to be walked on." Becky crossed her arms and stood straight, not intimidated by the mother's glare.<br>"Erin, apologize," the mother said in a disgusted tone. Becky figured she was pissed off that her daughter had been caught being a brat.  
>"Sorry," the child said without meaning it, and they escorted themselves away.<p>

Becky sighed, seeing as some people were finally starting to go home.  
>That child could have gotten her head torn off by Chica if Becky hadn't intervened... and they acted so disrespectful!<br>_Would you rather your child gotten her head bitten off? _

Once the place had cleared out nearly an hour later, she figured it was time to actually undo the kid's damages.

She walked up on the stage, the robots stilled and unmoving, as other employees were around. She leaned down and was revolted by the pizza slice, as it smelled nasty. How people ate the pizza she had no idea.

She quickly disposed of it and wiped away any residue of it.  
>"Sorry Chica, kids are kind of fucked up nowadays," Becky sighed. The robots didn't move, and she knew her shift would be starting soon but she was completely exhausted.<p>

Almost everyone was gone from the place, and it was a half hour early. Mr. Fazbear said there was business he needed to attend at home, and also took his leave, meaning she was alone with the robots.

Did they move before midnight? It was something she didn't really want to find out.  
>She stirred in the kitchen, waiting for the coffee machine to finally finish. She felt herself growing sleepier as the seconds ticked by. Maybe the coffee would help a bit.<br>As she poured the coffee, a loud noise scared her, and she jumped, nearly dropping the coffee pot.

It was the sound of metal, and she didn't like it. Not a bit.  
>Her heart started to pound as it came closer.<br>Looking expectantly at the door, she figured, maybe it could be Foxy... but it was unlikely. Was she about to die?  
>A flash of yellow at the door made her heart drop into her stomach and come back flying into her throat. She pressed herself back against the wall, feeling shocked that it was Chica this early.<p>

The chicken's head popped through the door. Its cold eyes and dead face were still horrifying, even now.

"Hey." She said, as if looking to host a conversation. A normal conversation, as if they were friends.  
>Becky was stunned, just the presence of her alone froze her.<br>"U-uh, h-h-hey," she stammered.  
>"I'm not going to kill you just yet, so you can stop being dramatic." Chica's raspy voice made her want to hide somewhere.<br>"What do you mean?" Becky asked, frightened beyond her power.  
>"I mean that I was just saying thanks. You're a weirdo."<br>"S-saying thanks?" She loosened up somewhat.

Chica just stared at her, and even with her blank face Becky could tell she was getting impatient.  
>"You cleaned the brat's food off of me, so consider me sparing your life tonight a sign of thanks."<br>"You mean you still want to kill me?"  
>"It's not like it's a choice. The one you have to charm is Freddy. I'd rather not kill you at this point, as you seem to be more helpful that any of the others were, but Freddy takes some convincing."<p>

Becky felt herself tense up again. "Why can't I just... you know, dismantle him or something?"


	6. Chapter 6 - Accidental Realization

**Hey everyone! Thanks for viewing and reading and all that good stuff, I appreciate it!**  
>-<p>

"Are you crazy? Of course you wouldn't be able to. I mean, no one ever has been able to. And he's my friend! So... don't do that." Chica grumbled, looking away.

"Is there a way to do it, Chica?" Becky asked. Chica's gears inside her seemed to stop as she stood frozen in thought on what to respond with.

"I can't say anything."  
>"So there is! How do I do it?" Becky asked. "I can get this place around! It can be famous again!" Becky said, suddenly feeling happy.<br>"No, you can't do it! No one has ever been able to, I already told you!" Chica squawked at her in frustration.  
>"There's only two ways you'll be able to get this place to ever get back around."<p>

"Tell me how to do it." Becky demanded.  
>Chica seemed nervous as she brushed her side with one robotic hand, seemingly lost in thought again on what she should tell her.<p>

"Freddy's wrath started after the Bite. You know what it is already. As you can imagine, the robot he hates most for bringing down the pizzeria is Foxy."

Becky felt a lump form in her throat as Chica continued, "The only way to turn Freddy off? There's a small button on his nose. As you can imagine, it'd be exceptionally difficult to reach."

"Son of a bitch!" Becky slammed the cupboard with her foot. She backed towards the wall and slid down it in a heaping mess.  
>No, there was no way she could get rid of, or even KILL Foxy. But then, how was she supposed to get his nose without getting her head torn off her neck?<p>

"I... I can't..." She murmured. "It was a complete accident. Doesn't Freddy understand?" She looked up at Chica, who was looking down at her with a dark expression.

"The Bite was no accident." Chica said coldly. "Since, in our routines, Foxy was usually the bad one out of us, he seemed a bit jealous. The kids didn't like him like they liked us. So one day, Freddy's favorite kid just started rambling to him about something, I don't know what, and he just snapped."

Becky felt herself becoming more nervous. "It's almost time, good luck." Chica informed her, and turned to leave. Her clunkity footsteps became distant as Becky tried to think this over.  
>So Foxy nearly murdered a child out of pure jealousy? Was Chica just lying?<p>

She gathered herself together and stood up, taking her cup of coffee with her, not looking forward to her third night with the bots.  
>Taking her seat in her position, she was prepared. She had her heart set on Chica not coming after her, and as the first hour went on, no one moved.<p>

The second hour ticked by, and it was the same. Not even an appearance from Foxy.  
>The third hour ticked by, and she nearly had a heart attack when she saw Bonnie was missing.<br>"Alright, where are you?" Becky said to herself, scrolling through the different cameras.  
>She finally found the purple rabbit in the hallway on the left side of her door. That was pretty fast.<p>

She heard footsteps approached, and she waited, flickering on the light. Bonnie's head flashed in the doorway and she screamed, nearly falling down when she jumped to press the door button.  
>Her eyes became the size of moons when the rabbit's ear caught in the door, searing into the purple-colored metal.<br>"_**MY EAR!**_" Was all Becky could hear over the loud screeh of the metal being cut into two as the door forced itself forward. She pressed the door button and retracted it, absolutely dumbstruck by what had just taken place. Bonnie looked at her with a growl as she pulled her head backwards, and she shut the door once more, still horrified by what had just happened.  
>When she flickered on the light, Bonnie was outside the door, her ear nearly cut in half.<p>

She couldn't just leave her like that, could she? And it might even get her on her good side... pretty conveinent.  
>She opened up the door, much to Bonnie's surprise, but she remained scowling angrily. Before she could get a word out, Bonnie leapt through the door, her metal teeth showing.<p>

"H-hey, now wait a second," Becky said slowly, "can't I just help?"  
>"Help? You're going to help me?" Bonnie snickered. "I don't think so. That doesn't happen around here anymore."<br>"You're influenced by Freddy! No one here is wrong, so let me help you!" Becky stood up, matching up her face with the rabbit intimidatingly. "All I want to do is figure out what the fuck is going on here, and you're not going to keep me from doing that! Don't you DARE get in my way!"

Before Bonnie could say anything else, Becky tore herself around, grabbing the chair she'd previously been sitting in and threw it directly at Bonnie. The exoskeleton underneath the suit was thrown off balance, and was knocked over.

Becky felt enraged that all these robots were acting like a bunch of hardheads!  
>She didn't even care if Bonnie was still awake, she grabbed her touchpad and looked back at the cameras.<br>"Come on you fat, nasty bear, Freddy. I know you want some of me tonight. Don't you? You fucking prick. Making everything difficult for EVERYONE. I can't believe your ass is responsible for this!"

She glared back down at where the purple heap of metal was trying to get back up. "STAY DOWN!" Becky nearly roared, picking up the chair again and raising it above her head and throwing it back down onto Bonnie. One leg twitched, but nothing else happened.

She patted off her hands angrily, hearing footsteps approaching.  
>"Is that you, Fredrick? Do you want some of me now? I'm ready. I'm SO ready." Becky said, cracking her knuckles and preparing to defend herself from the second robot.<br>A familiar shadow approached instead, throwing off her anger.

Yes, the one who had previously saved her from Chica was standing there in the doorway. "Well, I'll be," Foxy remarked as he stared down at Bonnie. "I thought I was hearin' things."  
>"I wasn't in the mood to die tonight," Becky growled, staring down at Bonnie.<p>

"Why is that bitch so influenced by that Freddy? I don't understand..." she rubbed her temples, feeling crazy again for talking to an anamatronic robot.  
>"It's always been like it is now," Foxy said.<br>"Does the ass got a thing for Freddy or something?" She asked, nearly half sarcastically, but was only pissed off more by the response.  
>"Yes. I think they did have somethin' to do with each other," he said thoughtfully, "but that was years ago."<p>

"You guys are robots, why the hell would you like each other?" She whipped her head towards him.  
>He just shrugged stiffly. "Now, if I knew, I would'a told ye, but I haven't a clue. We shouldn't even be alive to begin with."<p>

"I'm getting out of here, I don't feel like dealing with her again tonight." Becky grabbed her camera control and pushed out of the doorway and headed towards the one place that seemed safe, which was Pirate's Cove.

"Aye, be careful. Freddy'll hear you." She heeded the warning and made lighter footsteps across the tile. She slipped into the curtains and as she walked by where the lightswitch was, flicked it on and revealed the room's capacity once more. She turned and lay back on the soft rug, feeling safer in here than any other part of the pizzeria.

"Do they ever come back here?" She asked after a while when she heard Foxy approaching. She didn't even have to move her eyes to see, the sound of his gears grinding was enough for her to know.  
>"Not usually, so I doubt there'll be anything worth worryin' about."<br>Well, here they were again, both in the same room, both hosting a conversation like any normal people would. She had tons of questions and decided it was time to ask.

"Foxy, why did you try to kill Mike?" She asked,.  
>"Well, there wasn't much of a choice, ye see. I tried warnin' the lad of the band's scheme, but I suppose he was takin' it the wrong way."<br>She knew something wasn't right with Mike's story...

"Well... can I just ask you what happened on the day of the Bite?" She looked at the cameras, seeing that Chica and Freddy were still on stage, and Bonnie was nowhere in sight. When he didn't reply, she turned. He was plopped by the doorway, not looking at her.

"I, ah, understand if it isn't a good topic, but it's just so mysterious." She explained, rolling onto her belly and propping her head on her hands like a child.  
>"I-it was like any other day, ye see. It wasn't a good day, a very busy one, actually-but we never went out of character. When out there, ye were supposed to forget all of yer priorities. Any priorities were the young lads and lasses."<br>Foxy explained and continued,

"Aye, all of us had a favorite child that we liked more than the others. Freddy's favorite... I don't know what he ever saw in him. He was always tryin' to cause trouble. One day he was confrontin' my favorite, and so I thought I'd see what was happenin' and try to fix it. The wee lad told me she'd been takin' coins for games from him. My favorite wasn't a thief, so I wouldn't be buyin' the story."

He stopped a moment, and she knew that it would only go downhill from here.  
>"I told him it was a silly thing to be worrying, since no one was a'plunderin'. He was tryin' to take her to the other room to confront her further, and that's when I told him it was enough. Well, the lad didn't listen, and started going on about how pathethic we were... and whaddya figure that happens next? The lil' lass climbed on top of my shoulders and somehow figured out how my jaw moved and set it off, leaving the lad with a part of his head taken out."<p>

She was completely horrified by the story, and by both of the children and their behaviors.  
>"It wasn't your fault! I knew it!" She gasped. She stood up, then sat next to him. "It must've been horrible to have gotten the blame for that."<br>"Then they insisted on closin' me up. I had no choice other than to be shut down." He sighed.

"What did she look like?" She asked.  
>"Ah, she was small with red hair and freckles. Blue eyes-far more blue than any diamond I'd ever laid eyes on. Must've hated him a whole awful lot for her to almost kill the lad."<p>

Checking the cameras one last time, she sighed and put it down. "I'm sorry. You didn't deserve all of this for one child's mistake." She leaned her head on his shoulder, growing more tired from the past party early on in the day. He seemed to tense, but didn't say anything.

"Hey, if you ever met that girl again... what would you do?" Becky asked in curiosity.  
>"I'd make her pay for what she did," Foxy said darkly. "She's almost a murderer, ain't she? She'd deserve it."<br>She understood where he came from, and was angry at the girl who took down this restaurant as well... she could say a whole lot to her if she could.  
>"You would kill her?"<br>"I don't know," Foxy responded.  
>It didn't take long before the soft grinding of gears put her to sleep.<p>

~~~

_"A-are you hurt?" The child looked up as her mother examined her. "Why were you up on the fox? You could've gotten injured!" _  
><em>"I'm fine! Why is everyone running away?" The girl asked, staring back at the little boy's curled up shape, red blood spreading onto the carpet and staining it as people screamed.<em>  
><em>"He's going to die. We're never coming here again, don't you dare ask me. This place needs to be shut down," the woman said to her daughter as she pulled her up and ran off in the opposite direction.<em>

_"He was helping me. He was only supposed to frighten him, not hurt him," the girl explained, watching as the front door closed behind them._  
><em>"Come on, we need to go home as soon as possible."<em>  
><em>"Can't I just go back for a second?"<em>  
><em>"You're never going back there again, Rebecca Smith!"<em>


	7. Chapter 7 - Death is Near

**Thanks for the reviews and stuff like that! I hope you guys like this, apologies for it being so short, the next will be longer!  
><strong>~~~

When she got woke up the next day, she headed back to her house, avoiding running into Alamar, and actually spent a while not obsessing over thinking of the restaurant. For the past three nights, that's all that had been on her mind. Again she'd been pestered by Jones, but she wanted nothing to do with him. She was under far too much stress.

The phone rang as she sat on the bed after her freshening shower. She picked it up.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Rebecca, why haven't you called me lately?" She sighed when it was her mother.  
>"I've been busy with my new job, mom."<br>"Your new job? Congrats! Where are you working?"  
>"Oh, I'm working at this place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."<p>

There was a silence on the other end for a moment.  
>"You do realize that's the place where that accident happened when you were little, right?"<br>"What do you mean?"

"The whole thing with that little boy. Don't you remember? You were there when it happened."  
>"You mean the Bite of 1987?" She asked, heart pounding.<br>"Oh yeah, that. I remember you were on top of the fox or something, and then all I knew was there was a little boy covered in blood. I figured you would have been scarred for life but you seemed to forget about the place even existing."

Becky felt her body beginning to shake.  
>"M-mom, I gotta g-go," she stammered, "I feel kind of sick a-all of a s-sudden..."<br>"Alright, call me later Becky."

She dropped the phone and covered her face with her hands. The shaking worsened as she collapsed backwards onto the bed.  
><em>It's me...<em>  
><em>I caused this...<em>  
><em>I'm a monster...<em>

By Foxy's description, it had sounded so similar to herself. How hadn't she realized then that she was the one responsible for the mess? It seemed like everything inside her had come crashing down. The source of the problem was her, and her alone. How was she supposed to fix something that she did?

_No... I have to tell Freddy. I have to explain myself and defend Foxy, or at least try..._  
>She settled on it and, leapt up to get ready.<p>

She wasn't sure what Foxy was going to do once she admitted to being the culprit of this entire catastrophe. Maybe he'd spare her, if she was lucky. Everything around her felt far more real.  
>She'd left Jones a message on the way to the messed up restaurant.<br>_Hey, if I don't come out of there tonight._  
><em>Just wanted to tell you thanks for being my friend.<em>  
>It was brief but got her point across.<p>

She approached the pizzeria with death in her mind. It was almost not real, feeling that she was so close to it.

Mr. Fazbear had no comment when she walked in early again. She had nothing to say to him either.  
>The hours went by fast, parties went on. Seeing the children happy suddenly made her envious.<br>It was 11 o'clock now, and the shop was nearly ready to be closed down. Mr. Fazbear left briefly with not much to say, just the usual, and was gone. She turned around, staring at the anamatronic bots.

The time was now. She was going to admit to her crime.  
>A stale mood hung in the air as she made her way towards Pirate's Cove for possibly her last time.<br>She pulled open the curtain, not even wanting to look her friend in the eye.

"Ain't it a bit early?" He asked. She bit her lip, thinking of what to say first.  
>"M-maybe.. but I needed to talk to you about something that I realized today." She pushed back her hair and sighed, trying to prepare herself for what was to come. When he didn't reply, she began.<br>"After you explained what happened and I got home, I got a phone call. Turns out, I... well, on the phone, my mom told me something after I informed her of the place that I worked at."  
>There was still bitter silence.<br>She took in a breath.  
>"I'm the one who caused the Bite of 1987."<p>

It wasn't even a second before she felt herself pinned against the back of the wall as the curtains swooshed forwards at Foxy's speed. One metal hand was affixed around her neck, holding her there.

"Is there proof of this?" He growled.  
>"I'm sorry," she felt herself shaking, "it's all my fault."<br>She felt her eyes tearing up as she closed them, waiting for any punishment that was to come.

"All these years," he said, "and I wondered what I'd say to you if I could ever meet you again."  
>"Kill me if you want. I deserve it for causing all of this." She felt the grasp around her throat tighten.<br>"I just want to know why... why you did it?"  
>"It was a complete accident. I'm so sorry." She whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.<br>"You don't have to forgive me. You could just kill me," she said, struggling to speak at her restraint. The grip tightened, causing her to gasp at the shortage of air.

_Am I really going to die?_


	8. Chapter 8 - Future Over Friends

**Hi everybody that's keeping up with this story! I am soooo sorry for the delay! School has had my brain wracked and I've been super busy with a bunch of stuff, so I hope the wait is understandable! However, this is the longest chapter yet, so please enjoy!~**

~~~

_"Thanks mom!" Becky practically leapt out of the vehicle, more than ready to go inside the restaurant. It was the dawn of a new day, and she hadn't been to Freddy's in almost a week._  
><em>"Hey, now wait a minute-where do you think you're going? Calm down. It's not going anywhere." Becky waited impatiently as her mom locked the car, slinging the pocketbook over her shoulder and looking down on her daughter.<em>  
><em>"I want to go see my friend!" Becky grumbled. <em>  
><em>"Your friend? Oh. Rebecca, you know that they aren't re-" her mother seemed to think for a moment, not wanting to crush her daughter's enthusiasm. Even though the robots that they had there personally creeped out the older woman, she couldn't take away Becky's access to it just for that reason. The pizza there sometimes tasted good, anyways. <em>  
><em>"Let's go see your friend." She switched up her words suggestively, guiding the short child across the parking lot and eventually to the front door. <em>  
><em>Becky entered, immediately greeted by the smell of pizza being cooked, and the songs from the band filled her ears. Of course, she herself knew that all of those attractions were fine and dandy, but she'd rather go talk with her friend.<em>  
><em>It wasn't long before Becky made herself towards Pirate's Cove. Although usually he went out of the cove, he sometimes stayed there. She hadn't even entered the room before she could hear the similar same repeated sentences Foxy would usually speak around the other children.<em>  
><em>The room was bright and lit up, with the children enthralled with Foxy's stories he would tell. The same old stories, but always as interesting as the first time he told them.<em>  
><em><br>She'd always pay attention to them very intently, and it was obvious the other children did as well. It was the band's job to advertise food when they took breaks-it seemed to be Chica's specialty._  
><em>"So ye see, in the end, I still won Chica's treasure back. It wasn't wise of the lad to be stealing pizza from the hungriest chicken on the seven seas!"<em>  
><em>The kids laughed a bit, then eventually broke up to go do other things. Becky walked up to him.<em>  
><em>"Hi, Foxy!" She said. Of course, always in a cheerful, deep voice, he replied with,<em>  
><em>"Ahoy lassie! It's great'ta see ye again."<em>  
><em>"They've been okay. Did Chica get any pizza stolen from her again?" She asked.<em>  
><em>He seemed to think about it for a moment, tapping his chin with the shiny hook he wore.<em>  
><em>"I recall it bein' the other day. Bonnie seemed a bit hungry, but y'know how Chica is about her food." Foxy said. Becky giggled a bit.<em>  
><em>"I wouldn't want to be the one caught holding her food."<em>  
><em>Becky turned her head, and was surprised to see Bonnie walking all the way out here. <em>  
><em>"Hey, hey! How's it going over here?" Bonnie asked. She supposed that the band was taking a break and decided to move around freely on the ground to meet the other kids.<em>  
><em><br>"Speak of the devil," Becky heard Foxy mutter._  
><em>He crossed his arms and stared at the large, purple rabbit.<em>  
><em>"Fine, til ye started t' trespass."<em>  
><em>"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot how you are about that," Bonnie's expression turned to a frown, "but I wanted to talk to you about something. Privately."<em>  
><em>She sounded like she meant it. <em>  
><em>"Just a second I reckon it'll take." Foxy addressed the slightly confused Becky as they both left out the door, leaving all the kids to their own devices. <em>  
><em>Becky didn't care about the other kids all that much, and in fact she found them annoying at times. She only came to see the robots. <em>  
><em>And she could tell all the robots had their own little favorite out of the groups. They got more of a special treatment, and got paid more attention to. It seemed unfair, but to the kids who were aware, it wasn't unfair to them at all. She didn't like to brag, but she was pretty sure she was Foxy's first mate-or at least she'd be reminded by Chica.<em>  
><em>The familiar creaking noise of the robots caught her attention, and she turned expectantly. "Aye, lass, why don't you go and keep Chica some company. Today's not a good one for her." Foxy said. Becky wondered what had happened, but she just nodded in agreement. <em>  
><em><br>"Sure, I can do that." She walked past the curtains, feeling the stares off the bots bounce off her back. She was going to where she knew Chica would probably be-the kitchen._  
><em>It didn't take long to navigate her way there without any of the employees questioning her moves, and when she finally arrived, she was correct-Chica was there. The chicken, like Foxy had said, didn't seem to be in the highest of spirits.<em>  
><em>"What's wrong, Chica?" Becky asked. Chica suddenly caught sight of her.<em>  
><em>"Oh, it's not that important." Chica said, brushing it off, but Becky was determined to know. "What happened? I know you're not okay." Becky questioned with a seriousness in her small voice.<em>  
><em>"It's not that big of a deal, Rebecca." Chica insisted, but she knew the child would pester her eventually again. <em>  
><em>"I'm just a bit down about Johnny moving away. I liked him the best, I suppose." Chica just shrugged, not seeming to want to talk about it.<em>  
><em>"Oh. I'm sorry. He was nice to me, even though I only said hi to him once. I'm sure you'll find someone else you like soon." Becky said. Chica patted her head.<em>  
><em>"You're a good kid, Becky. Foxy's lucky to have you," she seemed to smile as Becky grinned at the statement, "I couldn't imagine what would happen if you left."<em>  
><em><br>"What do you mean?" The child asked, unsure of what the chicken meant by such a use of words._  
><em>"Well, I mean that you've left a pretty large imprint on us. When Mike moved away-or well, rather stopped coming here for some reason-it didn't go down well with us very well. We were all pretty fond of him." Chica said.<em>  
><em>"After that, a lot of us didn't think we'd ever find kids we'd like as much as we liked him, but now it's as if he never existed. That may just be a good thing-a lot of us were in a dark place after he never came back."<em>  
><em>"He seems rude," Becky grumbled. How could that kid be so cruel as to leave his friends behind without warning?<em>  
><em>"He was growing a bit old anyways, you know. Maybe that's why, or it could've been his father. None of us really know." Chica sighed.<em>  
><em>"Now, let's not be depressing all day. How about you help me make this pizza?" Chica asked, seeming to be in a slightly brighter mood.<em>  
><em>"Yeah! I'd like that!" Becky grinned happily.<em>

~~~

Becky had never felt such a struggle in her life as it was to take in air. Sure, she'd held her breath for a long amount of time before, but feeling the walls of your throat ready to collapse wasn't a feeling she'd ever discovered before. She wished that she never had discovered it either; it seemed like at any moment, her head would pop off of her body, since after all she was lifted up above the ground. Her lungs felt like they were about to shatter into a trillion pieces with how much strain was being put on them.  
>Latching on almost for her life, she was holding onto Foxy's metal-exposed hand, trying to pry it off, realizing that death couldn't meet her yet. Not now, she wouldn't go down that easily.<p>

Her lungs were about to explode when out of nowhere she felt the grip around her throat release, and she slid down against the wall and to the ground. She coughed hard as air flooded back into her lungs, rubbing her throat as she looked up at Foxy. He seemed more menacing than ever, the dim light making his eyes seem filled with darkness...  
>"H-how could ye be the cause of somethin' that sent this place downhill?" Foxy asked. She looked down and ahead, lost in thought. Why had Foxy spared her?<br>"I swear, I... I admit to what I did wrong. It was horrible. I was so young, I didn't know," Becky stared at the checkered tile, "I just want it to be like it was again, you know? I... I feel that it's my mission to bring you all back to where you were."  
>She looked back up, her heart shooting straight into her throat as she was met face to face with Foxy as he leaned over her. Though the anamatronics couldn't express much emotion, she knew he was furious.<p>

"There's no changin' this place!" He barked, sending her mind reeling on what she could say.  
>"Do you know whose head you made me take a bite out of? DO YOU?" Foxy demanded.<br>"F-Freddy's favorite kid..." Becky gulped.  
>"And do ya know who that is?" Foxy growled.<br>"No... I don't know."  
>"He comes in 'ere almost everyday. Experiences short-term memory loss. Has a scar covered on his forehead. You know who he is, don't ya? His name's Alamar."<br>Becky's heart practically stopped.  
>"T-that... that..." She couldn't force out the words.<br>Foxy stood back up, leaning against the wall. "I see that ye are surprised." He said in a more calm tone.  
>"I hate him. I always have, even as a child I did. He just annoyed me so much, but I wouldn't have <em>ever<em> done something like that to anyone! Shouldn't he be dead, or rather a vegetable?" Becky rubbed her temples, then stood up. It still frightened her that the anamatronic could lash out again at any time. The more violent side of Foxy was not one that she wanted to see ever again.  
>"It all makes sense now. He doesn't remember anything," she grumbled, "how original of Freddy to take a liking to the son of the man who created him."<p>

"It truly be original. We used ta make fun of him a lot back when we all were friends." Foxy sighed, not seeming angry at all anymore. "I apologize for what I did. I was just a bit shocked, ye see..." Foxy muttered.  
>"For all 'o these years I thought what I could do to that child. And upon realizin' the child ended up t' be you..."<br>"No. I'm the one who's sorry. And I'm promising you now, Foxy, that I'm going to fix everything that I caused here. There'll be new bots and everything, just put your trust in me and we can fix this!" Becky insisted.  
>Foxy seemed surprised with the power behind her voice. They heard footsteps coming their way, and both turned to see Chica. The clunky-looking chicken approached slowly.<br>"Chica, it-"  
>"I know what happened, Becky. I understand it now." She blinked her eyes. "If you have such big plans for this place, you'll have to get through Freddy. I'm tired of living like this. Even if Freddy is my friend, and practically a father to me, you need to do what you must." Chica said determinedly.<br>There was even more footsteps which made her heart pound harshly, and there was Bonnie. Her ear was slightly busted from the run-in earlier in the night, and she had a dent in the side of her. She prepared herself to ward off the large rabbit, but she was surprised to hear her say something similar to Chica.

"I don't like this much either. I want it to be at least a little like it used to be. Killing all of these nightguards, but for what reason besides us listening to Freddy?"  
>It was as if they were finally waking up and understanding! Becky suddenly felt a hope coursing thorugh her that she could actually fix the restaurant. Everything could return back to normal, and it'd be bigger and better than before.<br>To her even greater surprise, she heard yet another set of feet coming towards the group of four.  
>Freddy's shadow appeared in the darkness of the hall, his red eyes only gleaming. It made her feel a great intensity build up inside her. She hadn't expected the ringleader to show up amongst the anamatronics. Like the two other band members, Freddy didn't have much soft fur on him.<br>"What is all of this commotion?" He demanded in a gruff tone.  
>She took a cautious step forward, finding it impossible to keep steady and not shake.<br>"Freddy, I know what happened with you, Alamar and Foxy-" to which the bear seemed to growl "-but I need you to know I am the only one who should be blamed in this situation. It wasn't even in Foxy's power. I'm the cause of the Bite. And I just want... I just want the best for this place in the end."  
>The band leader didn't seem to like the idea, not her after her previous statements of admitting to the Bite's cause.<br>"What is the best for this place anymore?"

"Being surrounded by kids again! Looked up to as inspiration! Finding a new favorite. Things that make you happy CAN be making you happy once more! You can walk around on the ground again, bond with the kids... Please, Freddy, I want to bring in new bots, give this place a new reputation and everything! Do you understand?" She pleaded.  
>There was a silence in the room for a few moments. The other bots were tense in awaiting Freddy's reply, as they shared glances.<br>"I do understand, but I feel like anything at this point would be in vain. Don't even bother trying to change this place." Freddy grumbled.  
>"I'm undoing the damage I did. Foxy isn't to blame, it's me. So don't blame him any longer, or I'll deactivate you." Becky said threateningly. The bear seemed surprised, but didn't say anything about it.<br>"Spare my life and let me bring a better light to this place." Becky encouraged the bots. Foxy looked at her approvingly, and Chica seemed to be happy while Bonnie seemed excited and Becky decided Bonnie no longer wanted to kill her. Freddy didn't seem very convinced, but he eventually he growled.  
>"You'll never be able to change what happened to this place." The bear sneered.<br>"Fuck you! What do you know? I'm going to help you whether you like it or not! I'll fu-"  
>It was like a dream suddenly, or a pause in time. It was like a tidal wave had hit her and caused her to be silent, but in reality it was actually Freddy's fist slamming into her jaw.<br>The force knocked her to the ground, as she lay in shock for a moment, not able to do anything as the pain drove up her skin and bone, causing shudders to run down her. It wasn't long before she sat up, her skin still tingling with a burning sensation.

"You... won't stop me... with that..." she forced out, her jaw aching with the movement of her words. He glared down at her.  
>"Be silent, human. You have no power over any of us. These bots were foolish to spare you." The bear stated, making her feel nervous.<br>"Chica and Bonnie, you've decided against murdering the human?" Freddy asked.  
>"I think what she's saying is genuine and correct, Freddy! You could meet another Alamar if you wanted to!" Chica insisted.<br>"You dare to defy my orders, Chica? Do you want to be a pile of metal being shipped away?" Freddy's threat resulted in enraging Foxy.  
>"You leave 'em be. They have a right to their own opinions, y'know. I wouldn't let'ya lay a hand on any of 'em." Foxy snapped.<br>"I just did a moment ago. What do you think you'll do about it, hm? And here, I'll do it again." The bear seemed to smirk internally at his own response, turning carelessly and slamming his large paw across Chica's beak. She blinked in surprise, and Foxy growled.  
>Becky had only just gotten back onto her feet, nearly stumbling.<br>"I'm merely holdin' myself back, y'know. It could get pretty fiesty, Freddy." Foxy placed his hook on Becky's shoulder, seemingly to steady her. That hook was scary, but also a sign of reassurance that they were on each other's sides, even if he had just nearly strangled her a few moments ago.

"Freddy, this is the last time I'll ask you to change your mind. After this, I'm going to not let you stand in my way." Becky said.  
>In a single motion, the bear stepped forward, tearing a large hand across her face.<br>It didn't knock her back, or hurt much at all, but she knew what she was dealing with now. She was tired of this and it was about to end.  
>It was only a second as Foxy caught the swing in his good hand, staring down at the forearm with little to no emotion on his face. In a single swipe the hook, which was sharply tipped, descended down the arm of Freddy's endoskeleton. It tore into the cloth, ripping it like a butter knife would cut butter. Eventually there was wiring in the way that Foxy seemed definite about breaking through as Freddy struggled to get out of the powerful grasp.<p>

Bonnie and Chica, I know he is your father figure, but this can't be. I need one of you to hold his other arm back... please." Becky said as Freddy growled in resilience, trying to shake off the pirate's hand.  
>Bonnie and Chica exchanged looks with each other. Neither of them seemed willing to do it, but Chica then stepped forward.<br>"I can't do it." Chica said.  
>"W-what?" Becky stammered. Chica, who was so willing a moment before to change the restaurant back around, couldn't help?<br>"I'm sorry, but maybe Freddy is right. You're only one human, after all." Bonnie said, hiding her paws.  
>"Haven't ya too got any sense in ya? He's controllin' you!" Foxy practically gasped.<br>"Oh... fucking hell... Chica! Do it!" Becky hissed. "I have your back completely. If he were to destroy you, I'd just fix you! Don't you get it?" Becky asked desperately.  
>The chicken seemed to have a sudden change in heart.<br>"Yes... I understand... you... are right..." she said slowly.  
>"Chica, you're really that willing to?" Bonnie's voice was very quiet.<br>"He's not being debatable about this. I want to make the pizza again, not have them sell frozen trash. I want you, Bonnie, to actually be happy while you play! I don't want Foxy to hide behind the curtain anymore because of a mistake he didn't make. Freddy... will you join us?" This was the final plea of the chicken.

"You'll obey me, Chica! Kill that human immediately!" Freddy grasped her arm, tearing away from the sharp hook, but the damage was already done. Some broken wires spewed sparks and the arm seemed to drop limply.  
>"Don't... touch... ME!" Chica slammed him away in rage. The bear hit the hallway wall.<br>"Stop, Chica!" Bonnie gasped. "You can't do that to Freddy!"  
>"You don't want to be happy, Bonnie? I'm not going to be controlled by him... so join me! You have to. You can't be like this anymore... Bonnie?"<br>Bonnie didn't move.  
>"Bonnie, come on and help, please." Chica encouraged. "We'll be free."<br>It was a flash, but the purple rabbit was next to Chica, gripping her arm. "No." Was all she uttered.  
>"B-Bonnie?" Chica asked fearfully.<br>"You won't disable Freddy."  
>"Bonnie, you're scaring m-me..."<br>"You can't disable him because I won't let that happen."  
>"Becky... the tail. The tail." Chica said.<br>She didn't know what she meant at first, but then suddenly realized that must've been where you have to deactivate Bonnie.  
>"Chica, are you sure about that?" Becky asked shakily. Chica was ready to disable the friend she'd been up there on the stage with for over 30 years.<br>"No Chica, w-why would-"  
>"Do it!" Chica yelled. Becky ran for Bonnie's tail, bending down and in one swift motion, Bonnie turned around, making Becky fall backwards. The purple rabbit stared down menacingly.<p>

"Don't you dare!" Chica clunkily tackled into Bonnie. It seemed to only be fueled by rage when Chica did something absolutely terrifying that none of them expected her to do. She proceeded to tear off Bonnie's face.  
>Bonnie screeched, but no one tried to step in or do anything about it. Foxy and Freddy stared, equally in shock, and Becky stared down, shaking. The cloth broke apart with ease, as did the metal. She gasped when the piece of metal broke off and fell to the ground. Bonnie's eyes were busted, leaving no color. Wires hung down inside of the head, the endoskeleton damaged badly. Bonnie didn't move as wires let off electric sparks.<br>"W-well.. I'll be..." Foxy whispered.  
>"H-how dare you?" Freddy stammered in shock as Foxy turned back to him, having him pinned against the wall. Chica stood, walking towards him without a word. She seemed regretful of what she'd just done, but there was seemingly no other choice. Chica stood with closed eyes, restraining Freddy's other arm.<br>"Do you really want to be disabled forever, Freddy?" Becky asked as she approached.  
>"You think you can really turn me off forever, kid? It's impossible-I'll be back eventually." Freddy laughed.<br>"No, you won't. I'll make sure of it." Becky said certainly, staring at the small risen button on top of his nose. She pressed it, not regretting her decision but regretting that the bear couldn't comply to their terms. The bear's lit eyes slowly dimmed down, letting them know he was turned off.  
>She breathed a sigh of relief as the bear was gone. The room was filled with a darkful silence, filling every corner of it.<p>

"It seems as if the problems 'ave been takin' care of." Foxy said after a while.  
>"Yes, they do seem that way, don't they?" Chica whispered.<br>Becky had little to no words at what had just happened. Bonnie and Freddy were both gone. Both gone.  
>"Mr. Fazbear won't be too happy about this." Becky mumbled. "But... it's okay. Because I'm going to change this whole place. I'm going to buy this place now. I'll be in charge of it. And I'll finally tell that stinking kid the truth about everything." Becky said, determination lining her tone.<br>She had a few hours to clean up this mess and explain to Mr. Fazbear how she wanted to buy the place. It would take effort, and she was already exhausted and her jaw hurt, but this place needed to be cleaned up.  
>"Thank you both for leaving your trust in me. I'll be sure not to disappoint either of you." She promised. The two remaining anamatronics nodded, still in a silent shock.<p>

_But sometimes, promises aren't always able to be fulfilled._


End file.
